The invention relates to a sign frame, and more specifically, to a sign frame having a hinged support that easily collapses for transport.
Real-estate agents are constantly putting up and taking down for-sale signs. It is necessary for them to constantly load and unload these signs from their automobiles to the property for sale. Cumbersome signs are difficult to transport and maneuver and can be difficult for agents to install by themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,575 to Rethke discloses a collapsible sign frame, comprised of hinged sections and having a ground engaging stake. U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,065 to Thomas discloses a support post for a temporary indicator such as a real estate type sign, having a hinge and a ground engaging stake. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,772 to Amick discloses a sign support assembly comprised of a plurality of plastic modules.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.